E is for Everything I Eternally Adore About Evans
by Name On The Spine
Summary: E is for Everything I Eternally Adore About Lilly Evans: Sev Snape thinkin' 'bout Lovely Lilly at her grave. Not all roses and gumdrops. For The Alphabet Challenge. One-sided Lilly/Snape. It's sad, so I rated it T, but if your younger, have fun.


****

I'm incapable of resisting a chalange. This one is from the Challenge Forum. It's for the alphabet. I read some of the other titles; and my favorite has to be "S is For Shoes". If that's yours, it's on my "To Read" List. Oh, and I'm sorry if i highlight her red-hair a bit; but I'm a "fan" of red-heads. I find the color attractive. Just not on me XD

Pairing

- Lilly/Serverus

I apparated to the spot she laid in, deep under the earth. As I held the bouquet, I couldn't help but remember everything from her maiden name written on the tombstone . . .

E IS FOR EVANS

The red-head, goody-two-shoes girl I called a best friend. The Head Girl- she-who-busts-all. My childhood playmate, best mate and girl I'd hoped would be my mate.

The woman my Lord murdered.

E IS FOR ENTERTAINING

When we were kids, little ones around eleven who thought "Death Eater" was a silly name and that we'd be in the same House. She'd gotten her letter (to my surprised delight. I'd thought I was going to have to leave my only friend behind) so I'd take her over to my house to play. Before her letter she'd never been inside because it was riddled with magic and magical relics.

She would trip about in awe, running around dodging and chasing flying objects doing the chores my mother magicked them to do.

She'd stand in amazement as the paintings moved and snapped at her it was rude and not to stare. She'd blush and look down sheepishly. I'd always grin and lead her some where else to play. At the time, I didn't appreciate the pinkish tinge, but now I'd give anything to see it again.

E IS FOR ENDEARING

To this day, I hate puberty.

I blame it completely.

If it wasn't for puberty no one boys would have found her attractive, but me. I'd always thought she was endearing. With her swirling red hair falling like a waterfall down to her slim waist from her beautiful face I could never get how some people didn't find her breath taking. Then again, I saw those emerald eyes everyday for a long time, so I could have been biased. But I still thought of her as the fairest maiden in the land and beyond, no matter how idiotic it sounds.

She always thought of me as her best friend.

E IS FOR ELOPING

I'd had it all thought out. She, of course, had no idea. She was the Gryffendor geek, and I was Slytherin scum. No one'd care if we disappeared; except for those infatuated with her. They'd get over it as soon as a skimpily dressed seventh year walked by. We could get away all too easily.

We'd talk about it over the summer. I'd explain my love for her, and she'd return the feelings. I mean it was my fantasy, why bloody not? We'd get off the train in Hogsmade and just, well, run in the opposite direction. Screw the carriages, we'd run and conjure up a nice cottage outside Hogsmeade.

It all seems so silly now, after her death, laying lillies on her tombstone; so close to her husband's. The assumation that she would say yes and give up everything for me. I cannot believe what I was thinking.

E IS FOR ELEGANT

Every time I saw her. Every time her tanned hand flipped a page, her fine neck curving over as her eyes danced over the page. As her lime-like eyes flashed at what the script told her, all I could think was "She's too amazing to like me," then "Dammit, she's got me".

Then she'd giggle, a sound of perfection, and read me a line of her book. I love when she'd read me romance. The sweet words of love directed to me were almost to much for my heart to handle with out stopping or bursting. She'd call me "Sev" and whisper in the tones the library demanded.

Then she'd flick her hair over ear and continue reading until the next readable part, or we had to leave for the night.

I blame Lilly Evans for my poor grades.

E IS FOR ENLIGHTENED

"No, Sev," Lilly said in that abandoned classroom so many times so long ago. She'd snatch my wand and show me, get the movements done on my wand and tell me to try.

I'd repeat what ever spell or charm she tried to help me with, as I never really learned much in class. I usually to busy coming up with revenge on either Potter or on whatever Slytherin Death-Eater-To-Be had mocked Lilly that week, or just thinking of Lilly in general.

With a swish of my reclaimed wand and a few tries at the nonesense words I'd get the spell right and Lilly would apploud and teach me the next one.

E IS FOR EROTIC

For some reason, we loved to duel. Lilly'd smirk at me, her eyebrows raised in a "You gonna try _that_?" kind of way and I'd chuckle and send her a hex. She'd dodge and send a hex my way and start our complex dance. She would twist and curl in the electric light of her own power. She never once used "_protego_" in our game. She just slipped away, her red hair following, out of the way just in time to flutter from the curse.

We never hurt each other, of course. The spells were harmless. Jelly legs, barfing slugs and transfiguration's was the worst of our fun, and curses rarely hit with her movement and my protection spells.

E IS FOR END

Lilly ended a lot.

Lilly ended my loneliness. I was a lonely, quirky child without many friends. My only peer to voluntarily go within ten feet of me was Lilly.

She ended our friendship. I never _meant _to say "it". I never _meant _for her to hear "it". But what she didn't hear was my numerous apologies. She never heard me because she was to busy talking to Potter.

Lilly's life ended. I know it wasn't her fault. it was her exact opposites fault, but I can't help but think that if she had twirled a bit more and cried a bit less, she'd be with me, at home. I'd be there taking care of Potter's child, as the eldest and example-setter for my own children.

E IS FOR ETERNITY

That's how long it'll take for me to forget her.

That's how long I'll remember her for, and more. I'm loyal . . . if one can call a double agent who's made a lot of mistakes loyal. But, I love her, and I'll love her forever.

E IS NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM FOR MUDBLOOD

Mudblood.

Mudblood.

Mudblood is my least favorite word. I hate it. Muggleborns should be thought of as superior. Their blood is so . . . something that, despite family and lineage, they have magic. they have seen and lived in two different worlds. It's pureblood that should be the curse.

Mudblood is also my biggest mistake.

"I'm so sorry, Love," I whispered, placed the Lilly's-hair-red lilies on her resting place and with a swirl of my cloak I was gone.

**__**

Review, please, and bitch to me about how horrible i am


End file.
